1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver having a menu display function with selective display of menu items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television receivers, BS tuners, and some other electronic devices that have recently become available have a menu display function for making themselves easier to handle as well as displaying high-quality images. The menu function enables CRT display units or the like to display menu items for facilitating various settings which would otherwise be rather complex for the user to adjust and establish. Those electronic devices, such as television receivers, which are capable of receiving high-definition broadcasts, and other broadcasts and communications via communication satellites that have newly been launched, however, require more and more difficult settings which may not easily be entered by ordinary users.
The conventional electronic devices which have a menu function display a plurality of standard menu items when in the menu display mode. The displayed standard menu items are permanently established when the electronic devices are designed, and some of the standard menu items may not be necessary for some users.
On the conventional electronic devices, it is possible for the user to turn on or off the entire set of standard menu items. However, the user cannot select a desired one or ones of the standard menu items and then turn on and off the selected standard menu item or items.
When the user wishes to select one of the standard menu items displayed on the display unit, therefore, the user may find the displayed menu information too awkward to deal with.